Left Out Again
by LittleSunset264
Summary: [Requested by Jesus Lover7] Time and time again, whenever he tries to join Huey and Dewey in their activities, he always feels like he's intruding. Sometimes he's left out. It's not like he minds much... Does he? (HueDew. One-shot. Tw; self-harm mentioned and all later on.)


Louie left their bedroom.

He decided to go downstairs. It seemed like a good time to watch some television. Nobody would be bugging him. Just about everyone was busy with something. Either that, or someone was asleep. It was a rough day after all, almost everyone must've been tired.

Louie went to the kitchen first. He couldn't exactly enjoy watching a show without a snack and some soda. He opened the fridge and grabbed the soda and a bag of Cheese Puffs. He closed the door and walked on over to the living room.

From the door, he could tell it was already on. The lights were off though. He wondered who was watching T.V. right now, especially in the dark. Upon further examination, Huey and Dewey were on the couch watching. That answered his question.

He walked in and stood next to the couch. He figured he might as well see if he could join them. He hadn't spent time with them in a bit, so maybe he could watch the movie with them tonight.

Huey had his arm around Dewey. The middle triplet was eating some popcorn. Dewey laid his head on Huey's shoulder. They were both completely relaxed sitting there. They were completely focused on the movie. It was as if nothing could distract them and take their attention away.

Louie rubbed his eyes. He almost forgot to say something. He might as well before he forgot again. He didn't want to just stand there without saying anything to them.

"Hey guys." Louie spoke.

"Oh, hey Lou." Huey paused the movie. "What's up?"

The youngest sat down next to him. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Ah, sorry Louie, we were just planning on watching a movie just by ourselves." He answered.

"Maybe next time, though." Dewey added.

"Alright, that's perfectly fine. Sorry to bother you guys then." Louie said, getting up.

He waved as he left the room. Huey and Dewey waved back, smiling at him. Louie smiled back at them. It wasn't completely genuine, though. He went to the kitchen and put everything but one soda can back in the fridge.

He opened up the can and drank from it. Before he knew it, it was becoming empty in just a minute. Normally he wouldn't drink it all at once, and not so fast either, but he felt pretty thirsty at the moment. When he was done, he threw the can away and walked upstairs.

Even though he couldn't join them tonight, that was completely fine. Sometimes, they just really needed it with how rough a week or a day can be. He only hoped that he could join next time, though.

He went into their bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Louie opened another can of soda and started drinking from that one.

He dug his hand into the bowl, grabbing whatever chips he could. During that, he never took his eyes off of the T.V. screen.

He was nearly done marathoning a series, and he didn't want to miss a single thing. He didn't want to look away for a second. Not even for a split-second, since something could happen in that time for all he knew, even if nothing exciting or noteworthy was going on.

Louie could watch the series online if he missed something, but he would be too lazy to look it up if he him, it was better to marathon it all at once on the big screen without him having to find it on the internet so he could watch it.

He switched between eating and drinking. Something on the show happened, making him cough as he was drinking. In between coughs he was quietly saying 'oh shit' about what happened. He didn't see that coming at all.

Louie put his hand on his nose. He just hated that burning feeling in his nostrils. He felt it go all the way up his nose. It wasn't a pleasant feeling for him. Then again, almost nobody would think that was something good to feel.

He heard someone, actually two people in fact, come in the room. One of them laughed, making him immediately realize it was Huey and Dewey walking in. He cleared his throat. He raised his hand and waved at his brothers. His attention was still at the television, not looking away from it.

"Hey." Louie simply greeted.

"Hey Lou," they go near him, being in his sight without covering his view of the T.V. "So you've been here all day we're assuming?"

"Pretty much." He answered Dewey. "Couldn't find me?"

"We were out all day, actually." Huey said.

Louie looked away from the T.V. and at Huey and Dewey. "Wait, what?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You didn't even realize we were gone?" Huey said.

"No... Not at all." Louie answered. "I didn't even know you two were planning on going out today, but... That's fine, I suppose..."

Louie looked back at the T.V. He looked and felt a little upset. They looked at each other then back at him. He wasn't paying attention to the looks on either one of their faces. He wanted to focus on watching his show now.

"Well... We'll see you later, then, I guess." Huey said.

Both of them walked away from him. Once they were out of the room, Louie gave out a long sigh. He wondered why they didn't tell him about that. Maybe they just wanted some alone time yet again. Maybe they were on a date. Maybe it was something else, he didn't know.

Either way, he hoped that whatever they did they had fun.

He looked at the T.V. once again to get his mind off of stuff. There was at least an hour left for the marathon, so he should be fine for now. He reached in for more chips, but there were none left in the bowl.

"Aw man! Oh well, I can get more later." He said to himself, licking the cheese off of his fingers.

* * *

A yawn came out of his mouth. Louie opened his eyes after yawning.

In front of him, he could see Huey and Dewey talking in front of the door. They weren't talking loudly, so he didn't understand what they were saying. Both of them had something in their hands.

Gifts from what it seemed like to be exact. They were all wrapped up, one done quite neatly while the other one wasn't done as well. He assumed they were from each other with how they were done. The colors of the boxes gave it away as well, with one being a sapphire blue and the other being ruby red, both with white ribbons. The ribbon on Huey's gift wasn't done too well like the wrapping itself.

There wasn't anything too special on them design wise. They were plain and simple as if that was the only thing that they could get to use. Plain might've just been what they wanted to go for though, nothing too extra or special. There wasn't a need for them to be fancy looking.

Louie removed the blankets and sat up. He stretched his body out before getting up. He walked close to them. He looked at the both of them. He could've sworn he saw Dewey look at him for a second, but he might've just been tired still. He did just wake up, after all.

"...Well, we can figure that out later." Huey said. "For now, we can just enjoy what we got each other."

Dewey put his hand on his face. "I'll see you later then, love." He gave him a quick kiss. "And again, thank you."

Dewey opened the door and ran off. They wave each other 'goodbye' as Huey closed the door. He turned around and saw Louie standing there.

"Oh, good morning, Louie." Huey greeted.

"Mornin'." Louie said.

Huey walked over to the bunk bed and sat down. Louie went to the dresser. He kept eyeing Huey and his present. He tried to keep it where he wouldn't notice it too well. He opened the dresser drawer and grabbed his hoodie out of it. He put it on over his mint green shirt.

The eldest was about to open the gift, but he stopped himself after tugging on the ribbon some. He shifted his eyes up to his younger brother, who he caught looking at him as he was adjusting his hoodie some.

For a second, he was confused, but he figured out almost instantly why he was looking at him like that. Even if he hadn't spoken about it, he knew he was curious about the presents. He decided to stay looking at him for a few seconds longer, just to see if he'd do it again.

Nope, there wasn't even another quick glance. He averted his eyes back down to the present. He removed the ribbon off of the box slowly.

"I'm assuming you two got each other something?" Louie asked, making sure his sleeves were covering his arms entirely.

"Yeah. Went out this morning to get gifts. We don't know what we got each other, though, it was pretty much kept as a surprise." Huey said.

He didn't look at him. He was too focused on opening the gift carefully. There wasn't a reason for that, but he wanted to make sure the wrapping was undone in one piece. He was always like that with gifts, though. Louie walked over to the door and opened it.

"We're both still thinking about it, but we're going to-"

Louie closed the door, causing Huey to look up.

"-get you something as well." He finished despite the fact his brother left.

He sighed. Of course he had to leave when he talked about that. He only hoped he caught that before he completely left. All of a sudden, he felt bad. Maybe they should've gotten him something while they were out, even if it wasn't the best gift.

Then again, that was probably not the best idea either. There wasn't much at the store that he would've liked from what they saw. It was possible they somehow missed something while they were there, though.

Either way, he hoped Louie understood why he was the only one to not get a gift for now.

* * *

His eyes darted back and forth between his older brothers.

What was once a simple question quickly spiraled into a heated argument. Louie never really liked it when his brothers fought, or had horrible arguments like this. It always made him feel uneasy.

He was sweating bullets looking at them. He wiped his hands on his hoodie, as they were sweaty too. They felt wet and gross to him. His heart was beating fast and heavily.

"You _know_ there are schedules for a reason! I can't just throw them aside because _you_ simply can't follow the ones _I_ made for us!" Huey argued.

"Hue, you know I can't do that! Schedules just aren't for me, or am I a little too _spontaneous_ for you?"

"You know that this is important to me! I'm trying my best to make sure we're able to do things at a reasonable time, but _no_ , you don't wanna follow it!"

"Oh, so they're _real_ important to you, huh?"

"Yeah, _Dewford_!"

Dewey went to grab one of his schedules that Huey carefully made.

"What are you going to do? Put. That. Down. Right now."

"How about no, dear brother?" Dewey readied himself to tear it into two.

Huey gasped. "Don't you _dare_ do what I think you're gonna do!"

"Guys, guys, stop fighting! Why can't we all just-"

"Stay out of this, Louie!" Huey and Dewey said in unison looking at him.

They turn their attention back to each other. Dewey ripped one of Huey's schedules into two. He let go of the schedule and wiped his hands as if he just did some hard work. He had the smuggest look on his face.

Huey only watched it fall down to the ground in front of him. His fists clenched as he looked up at his brother. He cracked his knuckles.

"How _dare_ you?! Okay, now you're gonna pay for that!"

Huey jumped onto Dewey. They started to physically fight instead of arguing. They went down to the ground. Huey pinned him down, but Dewey shoved him off. He then kept him down, making it hard for Huey to get up.

Louie was shaking at this point. He went to them and tried to break up the fight, but he only got pushed away harshly. Neither of them realized they pushed him away as hard as they did. Louie tried his best not to cry in front of them. He ran out of the room and, unintentionally, slammed the door closed.

Tears fell down his face. He went into a closet and stayed there for a while. He let himself cry as much as he could. As he cried, he touched his arm to see if it hurt upon touching it. He hissed when he did so. There was probably a bruise there.

Louie wrapped his arms around his legs. He had his legs very close to his chest. There was nothing he could do to stop them from fighting. Louie supposed they'll stop at some point during the day, if even.

He hated this. It felt like he couldn't do anything no matter what he did. All he wanted was to try to spend some time with his brothers, but it ended up like this instead. It was like he wasn't allowed to do that for some unknown reason.

All he did was go in to ask if they wanted to hang out. In the next minute, they began arguing over some schedule stuff just because of Huey asking Dewey a question about it. Besides their noticing he was trying to intervene by talking, it was like he wasn't there in front of them or in the same room as them to his brothers once they started arguing.

They didn't even notice how they shoved him aside while they were fighting. It was like they forgot he existed, or maybe they just didn't bother noticing he was there.

He wondered if they even cared about how he felt, or about him in general, at all.

* * *

Louie walked down the hallway.

He put his phone away, since he was going through it. He looked up and saw the door to his room. He gave out a long sigh. When he got to the door, he stopped walking. He went to open the door, but he stopped. Louie wasn't sure if he wanted to go in.

He felt hesitant about going in. He felt certain that Huey and Dewey won't notice he's there again. At the same time, it couldn't hurt to try again. At this point, though, he wondered if there even _was_ a point.

Maybe they weren't in the room. Maybe they were somewhere else in the manor, or they were out somewhere. He wouldn't know until he opened the door. His hand began shaking being near the doorknob.

Louie closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. Breathe in, and out. In, and out. In, and out. Afterwards, he opened his eyes. Despite feeling a tad hesitant still, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

At first, he didn't see either one of them. That made him think that they were somewhere else in the mansion or that they were out. He then noticed Huey's red hat poking out. Huey looked over from the side of the couch. He waved at him.

Before he could greet him, Dewey grabbed his face and pulled him back into a kiss. If he wasn't pushing him off or anything else to tell him 'stop' verbally or physically, it was fine for him to continue. Huey didn't say or do anything against it. He just enjoyed himself as they kissed.

Louie rolled his eyes. They didn't have to kiss on the side of the couch, which alone was a question for why, but whatever. It wasn't him who was doing the kissing. If they wanted to kiss right next to it, behind it, or in front of it on the floor, then he wasn't gonna say anything.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled out his phone from his hoodie. He plugged the headphones into the phone and put the headphones on. Louie then looked for something to watch that was long. Something just enough for an hour at least. After a little bit, he found something close to that length.

He tapped on the video. When he did, an ad started playing first. The ad seemed like it was gonna go on for a bit longer than thirty seconds. It wasn't one he could skip either. He began groaning because of that. His head laid back to the wall the bed was up against.

Huey and Dewey looked at Louie.

"You okay, Louie? Is something wrong?" Dewey asked.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, Louie looked at both of his brothers. Did they ask him about that when he was just groaning about something so small? That instead of how he might've felt other times?

Okay, he was about done.

"'Is there something wrong'? Something wrong? Yeah, there's lots wrong." Louie took the headphones off and got up. "Now don't get me wrong, guys, I love you to death and I support the both of you, but you guys have been neglecting me like I'm not even here! Am I just intruding on the both of you and you guys just don't want to say _anything_ about it? I'm just fucking _done_ with feeling ignored, left out, and the fact I'm most likely just interrupting you guys! What am I to either of you, really? Am I just something to push around and bruise? Am I just a ghost that you can't even see or hear because you two are so _busy_ loving each other so much?"

Huey and Dewey look at each other, then at Louie. "Lou, we-"

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses from either one of you!" He walked up to the door. He was shaking and tears started falling down his face. "I know when I'm not needed, so I'll just leave you two alone."

Louie sniffed. He didn't even want to look at them right now. He opened the door and slammed it hard without realizing it on the way out. Both triplets heard his footsteps as he ran for a few seconds before they disappeared.

They sat down on the couch. Huey had his face in his hands. Dewey was looking down towards the ground. Huey took his hat off and ran his free hand through his hair. He looked at Dewey, who was still looking down. He didn't bother looking at anything.

They took a bit of time to think.

He rubbed his little brother's back. He looked down as well. He still held his hat in his hand. They weren't sure what to say or do. If there was anything to say to each other, anyways. They felt awful about before. They wanted to smack themselves in the face for not doing anything about it sooner.

"We really need to make it up to him." Huey said, finally breaking the ice. "We should've spent more time with him."

Dewey nodded. "Maybe include him on the stuff we do more too, like when we went out that one time. It couldn't have hurt to ask him if he wanted to join sometimes."

"And get him an actual gift instead of nothing."

"Yeah. And not put him aside sometimes."

"And not get so caught up in well..." Huey looked at him. "Us. Our relationship."

He sighed. "What were we doing all this time? We need to be with Lou more. He really needs it. For all we know it might be worsening his de..."

He stopped and looked at Huey. Both of their eyes widened. They realized he might've had an urge to cut today and he was trying to get his mind off of that.

"Oh no." Huey added.

They got up from the couch immediately. They ran out the door as fast as they can. They looked everywhere that Louie might be at. Everywhere they looked, they couldn't find him at all. The only place they haven't checked yet was Webby's room.

If he wasn't there, they weren't sure where he could be.

Dewey opened the door. They didn't see Webby anywhere in the room. Either she wasn't there at the moment or she was- Oh. They saw a pocket knife sticking up from the floor near the ladder. That answered their unspoken question for them.

Cautiously, they walked over to the ladder. They didn't want to get hurt by anything that could be thrown down next. They heard him cry, and as quietly as he could too, which wasn't that quiet at all if they were to be honest.

When they looked up, they saw Webby trying her best to comfort him. Louie's body was inside of his hoodie, making only a bit of his head and legs visible. It looked like his arms were wrapped around his legs, but they couldn't tell too well.

Huey and Dewey looked at each other for a second. They then climbed up the ladder, Huey going first. Webby looked over to the two, very glad that they came along. Louie only averted his gaze away, not wanting to look at their faces.

When they got up, they sat next to Louie. The youngest pulled the hoodie up to cover his face so they couldn't see it. He didn't want to see them either. Huey and Dewey know he didn't want to see them. They couldn't sit aside and do nothing while their baby brother was feeling upset though.

Webby climbed down the ladder to leave them alone. She picked up the pocket knife and closed it; the duckling went to put it where Louie won't be able to find it.

Huey pulled his hoodie down some. Doing so, his face was shown. They could see the tear stains on his beak from crying. Louie didn't bother to stop him doing that. He didn't care enough to do so.

"Louie, we want to apologize for before." Huey started. "We weren't trying to ignore you, or make you feel like you were interrupting us, or even make you feel like you don't matter. We love you and we care about you, Lou."

"We're sorry if it seems like we did." Dewey added.

Louie looked at them both. "...Then what was that earlier?" His voice cracked as he said it, trying not to sob more.

"Misunderstandings and..." Huey sighed. "...Us getting too caught up in each other at times to where we didn't pay enough attention to you like we should've. And, well... We're sorry."

Huey and Dewey hugged him. Louie tried his best to get his arms back in his sleeves. They realized what he was doing and moved away some for him to do that. After he was done, they continued hugging.

"If you want, Lou, we can do whatever you want for the whole day- No, scratch that, the whole weekend." Dewey offered.

Louie looked down at the floor. He thought about it for a bit. Huey and Dewey pulled back to look at him. Louie looked up back at them and gave a sad smile. He wiped away any tears that might still be there.

"Yeah, that sounds... Pretty good." He said, sniffing.

Huey and Dewey smiled at him. They hugged him once again. After a bit, they go down the ladder. Huey let Louie get on his back. He felt a piggyback ride would be good for him. Louie rested his body on him and wrapped his arms around him.

Dewey went up ahead and opened the doors for them both. Huey walked through the doors. Dewey was about to go through the doors with them until Webby spoke.

"Can I, uh, join you guys?" She asked.

They looked back at her. "Yeah, you can come along." Louie answered.

Webby smiled and joined them. Everyone went out and walked down the stairs. Louie closed his eyes and relaxed.

He felt good and happy.

* * *

A/N: This is a really lengthy one-shot that took me quite a bit to do, but I'm happy with it.

Another request that I thought I'd do, since I didn't realize how much I leave Louie out when I do HueDew stuff until then. And I just don't do enough for Louie in general. Though I need to stop slipping in self-harm into stuff like this, now's not the time for that. I'll need to keep that for any fanfics that are about that or his depression.

I couldn't think of much ideas for this, since I wanted to have multiple instances where Louie has felt like that to build up how he feels, so I had to go to my friend/editor for some ideas. She thought of all but the first one, which I had already gotten that written down by the time I asked. I wasn't sure if I should keep the fight between Huey and Dewey in, but in the end I decided to keep it anyways. I wasn't about to remove a part of the story and make it feel like I wrote it for nothing, ha.

And for Jesus Lover7, I apologize for the couple of swears that are in here, but despite that I _really_ hope you enjoy this and everything! I hope everyone enjoys this, actually, because I did not put myself through some heartache writing this for nothing since I did feel a little bit sad and hurt writing this. And I'm not sure whether or not to put "[Requested by Jesus Lover7]" in the summary instead of just [Requested] and whatnot, since I dunno if you wanted that in there, but if you do lemme know so I can do that.

EDIT: I just realized I forgot to answer some reviews I got from before X'D Wow, fail much me? I knew I forgot something, though.

"Am I the only one that saw the look on Huey's face when Glomgold forced Dewey to dance with him Huey looked so jealous lol" -Duckpals.

Ehhh, I think it's more of surprised rather than jealous. Louie had the same look too from what it seemed like. Besides, I feel like Dewey would be more of the jealous type than Huey. Dewey looked so uncomfortable at first though like poor boy, ha.

"Ok am I the only one that noticed in the episode of DuckTales The House of the Lucky Gander! That while Dewey was still laughing after Gladstone that Huey was giving him this look that made Huey look like he wanted to have some "fun" with Dewey if you know what I mean ;) Woo-woo~" - ComputerCandy.

My god nooo XD They're a little young for that tho, like they need to wait a few years for that. But I can definitely see what you mean like oh my lord. I didn't notice that the first or second time around, and I had to actually look for it. I swear though, what's up with Huey having these looks like he wants to do that with him XD First the comics with that "I want dat ass" look, and now with that look.

"WHAT WERE THE GIFTS?! I Need to know" -ComputerCandy on this one, since this review made me remember I didn't reply to any.

Whatever you want the gifts to be XD I left the gifts be on what they are so people can interpret what they got however they like.

"l would like to see more fanfics about louie's depression" -Aname no kanai

Ohhhh I think you're making a mistake there for that, my good dude XD Because man they're probably gonna be real angsty if I get to those. They might not come for a little while, though, since I usually get to those when I'm feeling really terribly down myself and I need to vent it out whether it'd be just depression, self-harm, or anything else. But they will be coming sometime in the future, so you can be on the look out for that.


End file.
